Días de Sol
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Link se reencuentra con alguien en el Lago Hylia. Dark LinkXLink. One-shot corto. Dejen reviews :3


**Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras continuaba el de "Balada del Héroe" :3**  
**El título del fic lo tomé de la canción del mismo nombre de Playa Limbo.**

* * *

Las aguas del Lago Hylia brillaban con sumo esplendor y el sol apuntaba a que era medio día.

Link bajó de su yegua y se acercó hasta la orilla del lago para dedicarse el resto de la tarde a pescar, o al menos ese era el plan, pues a lo lejos, a los pies del gran árbol sobre el templo de agua, distinguió una pequeña figura humana acurrucada entre las raíces.

Algo en su interior, además de su innata curiosidad, le pidió acercarse a investigar, volviendo a subir a Epona y cabalgar por el puente hasta llegar a la isla y ver mejor a su objetivo, que era un niño físicamente idéntico a él.

Link lo recordaba, se había enfrentado a él cuando fue adulto. Era un reflejo exacto de sí mismo pero "oscuro" (según le había dicho alguna vez Navi), por lo que su cabello y ojos eran distintos; negro como una noche sin luna y rojos como la sangre.

Link caminó lentamente hacia él, dándose cuenta que éste no deseaba ser molestado por el ceño fruncido, pero de igual manera siguió. Entonces su doble se levantó precipitadamente, desenvainó su espada y atacó, en cambio, el rubio, alzó su escudo y se mantuvo siempre a la defensiva. La sombra continuó atacando y gritando sin articular palabras claras. Y debido a sus ataques tan frenéticos, Link esperaba a que se cansara pronto, y eso ocurrió. El chico terminó cayendo de rodillas y respirando agitado mientras gruesas gotas saladas caían al suelo.

A Link se le crispó el corazón al verlo así y sintió pena. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

Eran iguales. Sabía lo que su sombra sentía; soledad, tristeza, angustia…, incluso sabía que lo había atacado por miedo a lo desconocido, pues en esa Época nunca se enfrentaron antes.

La sombra, ya más tranquilo, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, confundido, pidiendo una explicación por tal amabilidad pero Link sólo sonrió.

- _Hola. Me llamo Link, ¿y tú?_ –

El otro abrió la boca con la intención de contestar mas no supo cómo hacerlo. Apenas hilillos de voz no coordinados salían de su garganta. Era obvio que no sabía hablar. Y dejó de intentarlo cuando se percató de los cortes que le había hecho a Link en los brazos. Sintiéndose culpable, lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a lamer las heridas.

- _¡Hey! ¡N-no tienes qué hacer eso!_ – dijo apenado y tratando de empujarlo a la vez que un divertido cosquilleo le recorría del brazo a la espinilla y comenzó a reír, tanto por las cosquillas como por el hecho de que el pelinegro parecía un cachorrito pidiendo disculpas; y terminó por contagiarle la risa.

_- No sé tu nombre y no puedes decírmelo… Te diré Dark, ¿de acuerdo? – _el de ojos rubíes asintió y se levantó del suelo, ayudando al ojiazul a levantarse también – _Por cierto, viajaré lejos de Hyrule, ¿quisieras venir conmigo?_ –

Aunque Dark no entendió muy bien a qué se refería asintió de nuevo, de lo que sí estaba muy seguro es que quería estar con Link a donde quiera que fuese.

Años después.

- _Es bueno volver_ – comentó Link acercándose a la orilla del lago para tocar el agua.

- _Sí _– contestó Dark descansando una mano en su espalda -_ Hace 7 años que nos conocí aquí, ¿verdad? –_

- _Es cierto…_ - sonrió, y jaló al pelinegro del brazo para sentarlo junto a él – _Dime,_ _¿me amas?_ –

_- Por supuesto_ – tomó al rubio de la quijada y juntó sus labios con los de él -_ ¿Tú me amas a mí?_ –

_- Sí, mucho… –_ ahora él lo besó y dejó su frente apoyada contra la suya.

- _¿Qué tienes allí?_ – preguntó al notarle un pequeño corte en el rostro.

- _Ah. Uno de esos pájaros molestos me atacó mientras cabalgaba_ – dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

- _Déjame ver…_ - sacó la lengua, la acercó a su mejilla y lamió la herida.

- _No tienes qué hacer eso…_ – musitó Link con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- _Fue por los viejos tiempos –_ sonrió Dark fingiendo inocencia para luego echársele encima y continuar lamiéndolo.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, regaños, aplausos; dejen reviews n-n**


End file.
